


Helpful Beast

by writingisntapastime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oops, and pinning, help me, im sorry for this, my finger slipped, this may have angst, this was a post on pinterest and i made it stucky, twilight but better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisntapastime/pseuds/writingisntapastime
Summary: Vampire Bucky AU gone horribly wrongSorry not Sorry





	Helpful Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quicksilver (quicksilvermalec)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/gifts).



"Walk away before you do anything you'll regret," the boy spat, raising his fists as a protective shield to his bloodied face. The two men in front of him sneered.

"Are you too deaf to understand minikin, or do we have to shout for you to hear?" The one man raised his voice, "you don't stand a chance. Go home!"

"I can do this all day." The boy looked up as his assailant threw a punch to his temple, knocking him out cold.

"What's his issue anyhow?"

"I know what my issue is," an unnamed voice called from behind. He ran up behind the men and threw them aside. " You've come between me and my dinner. Now scurry along pests."

The men were tripping to get up and run off before the new individual had time to finish their sentence. With that, he turned towards his prey.

"I may have over estimated this. I guess snack instead of dinner tonight." He grunted before throwing the small man over his shoulder and walking away. "And I thought I would at least get a full meal out of this"

Several hours following the small man's abduction, he woke up unable to identify his surroundings. Head pounding, he shuffled into a seated position against the nearest wall. He looked around the room, but couldn't make out anything through his light-headedness. A door opened, and he whipped his head towards the sound of the noise, and as he did a figure strode into the room.

"Hello? Who's there?" The man reached up to his throat, crying out as his hand comes back covered in his blood. "Wh-what did you do to me?"

"Hush now sugar, don't want you straining a muscle now do we?" He looked the smaller man up and down with a hunger present in his eyes. "Now why don't you tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine in kind. Huh?

"The names Steve Rogers. N-now who are you?" With a grunt, Steve pushed himself up into a standing position.

"James Buchanan Barnes at your service," he said with a bow and a unreadable smile. "But you may call me Bucky. Now on the reason why--"

"You're named after the president?"

"Not quite, he was named after me in all fairness."

"But that would make you--"

"At least 150 years old. Yes I look quite good for my age. Now don't interrupt me again. As you can plainly see, you are covered in blood, and yes it is your own blood. I am the reason it is there." Bucky looked at the man in front of him, with something like pity glinting behind his eyes. "After two men knocked you out in the alley way, I came and grabbed you. Yet in all fairness, you were supposed to be my dinner and I was very unhappy when I found out you tasted disgusting. Almost like food had been left out to rot. Are you iron deficient or something, because wow were you ever gross."

"Hey man!"

"Would you rather I had eaten you?"

"Well, no. See I'm just really sick, so that's probably why. Can I leave now?" Steve looked up a Bucky, who was considerably taller than he was. "I'd like to clean up before I leave though."

"Oh of course, but I'm coming with you. Can't let anything happen to my friend now can I?" He turned around and let the room, leaving the door ajar. Steve, bracing himself against the wall, walked over to the door when he saw his capture walking back towards him carrying something. "Here you are. Towel and some water, sorry I don't have much else."

Steve grabbed the cloth and bowl from the man, and attempted to clean the blood from his neck. Though with the amount his hands were shaking, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Bucky reaches out to grab the cloth from him but stopped when he flinched away from his touch. "Now stop fussing, you're doing a horrendous job at that. Let me help clean up my mess. Now will you hold still?"

Steve nodded and handed the towel over to Bucky, who expertly cleaned off his neck and shirt collar. Once the blood was removed Bucky turned Steve to face him with an unnecessary amount of force. Looking him up and down, he decided Steve would be able to survive whatever path home he took.

"Now don't let me find you in another alley, you hear?" Steve nodded before hurrying out of Bucky's house, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. Bucky shook his head, "Look what you did now Barnes. You found yourself a pet."


End file.
